


Любовь и другие лекарства

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и его зовут Тим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и другие лекарства

Он приходит в кофейню по средам. Бледный, руки, испачканные краской, время от времени нервно подрагивают, тёмные рубашки то в горошек, то в цветочек, то в ещё какой-нибудь безумный принт. Он всегда берёт сезонный латте — тыквенный, имбирно-пряничный, коричный, и какой-нибудь десерт. Садится в дальнем углу, том самом, куда солнце — вопреки всем правилам — не дотягивается, и отламывает маленькие кусочки от десерта, запивает их мелкими глотками кофе.

Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и его зовут Тим. Кон иногда думает, что нужно бы разузнать, куда он ходит по средам: языковые курсы, бокс, что-нибудь ещё? Их кофейня находится в самом центре города, и вокруг столько мест, где он мог бы бывать, но Кон не знает, на чём остановиться.

Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и однажды Кон замечает, что руки у него дрожат всё чаще, а краски порой и вовсе на них нет. В какой-то момент Тим выбирает в шкафу с сувенирными товарами тамблер-непроливайку и приносит его на кассу. Кон смотрит на него вопросительно, но Тим в ответ только пристыжённо опускает глаза.

Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и Кон — наконец — узнаёт, где же он бывает. Кону приходится побродить по району, прежде чем он находит церквушку. Он почти проходит мимо неё, не обращает никакого внимания, но его отвлекает колокольный звон. Музыка будто зовёт его, и Кон идёт по дорожке ко входу, и останавливается только у самой двери. На двери висит расписание: «Понедельник — занятия хора, вторник — литературный клуб, среда — группа поддержки страдающих болезнью Паркинсона». Кон понимает, что происходит, и не понимает, как же он не заметил этого сразу.

Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и теперь его руки никогда не испачканы, но всегда дрожат. Рубашек в цветочек больше нет, их место занимают худи и свитшоты без пуговиц. Он бледен, но спокоен, только в выражении лица сквозит отрешённость и отчаяние. Кону они знакомы отчасти, и ему всё чаще хочется заключить малознакомого Тима в объятия. Он знает, что группы поддержки могут делать только хуже. Он видит, что Тиму не нужна поддержка сидящих кружком людей, ему нужно что-то другое.

Он приходит в кофейню по средам, и ему нужно участие.

Так что в эту среду Кон берёт выходной.

Тим приходит в кофейню, и лицо его вытягивается, когда он не видит Кона за стойкой. Он горбится, а тремор становится сильнее — тамблер-непроливайка ходит в его руках ходуном. Он забивается в свой уголок, но не может даже печенье себе поломать, так сильно у него трясутся руки. Кон дожидается, пока он подтянет к себе ноги, стиснет пальцы в замок, и только тогда выходит из подсобки и садится в кресло напротив.

— Привет. — Кон улыбается и накрывает руки Тима своей. — У тебя Паркинсон?

Тим не отвечает. Смотрит на него удивлённо, почти ошалело, высвобождает дрожащие руки и молчит.

— Я знаю. Это тяжело, — Кон ломает печенье на мелкие кусочки. — Кем ты был раньше? Художником?

Тим опускает взгляд на свои дрожащие руки, а потом кивает. Губы искривляются в уродливой улыбке, в которой больше горечи, чем радости от проницательности Кона.

— Художником, — тихо говорит он. — Был. Собирался в Европу в Академию.  
— Чувствую твою боль, — кивает Кон, усаживаясь поудобнее.  
— Разве? У тебя тоже все мечты рухнули? — Тим тянется к поломанному печенью, но пальцы его не слушаются, крошки рассыпаются, и он застывает, прикусив щёку и нахмурившись. Он пока ещё может хмуриться.  
— Вообще-то да. — Кон улыбается, потому что он правда чувствует боль Тима всем сердцем. Он сам прошёл через это всего-то пару лет назад. — На второй год моей интернатуры в хирургии у меня обнаружили остеогенную саркому. В локте. — Он протягивает Тиму правую руку, впервые за день, впервые вообще, и двигает механическими пальцами протеза. — Взрослые этому практически не подвержены. Тем более в локте.  
— Я… не специалист. — Тим мотает головой. — Что это значит?  
— Болезнь поражает кости. — Кон смотрит на Тима и пожимает плечами. — Тебе не нужны подробности. Мне повезло, что я отделался только рукой, но о карьере хирурга можно было забыть навсегда. — Он тянется протезированной рукой к печенью, берёт кусочек и подносит к лицу Тима, но тот так и не открывает рот. Кон вздыхает и кладёт печенье на место. — Так что да. Я знаю, что такое, когда карьера рушится.

Тим выдерживает паузу, прежде чем заговорить вновь — всё так же тихо, но так, будто каждое слово выверил:

— Это тот момент, когда ты рассказываешь душещипательную душеспасительную историю в стиле Вуйчича, Ралстона и остальных? — Он облизывает губы и тянется к своему тамблеру-непроливайке. И только потом добавляет: — Потому что я ими уже по горло сыт.  
— Нет никакой душеспасительной истории, Тим. — Кон качает головой.

Тим делает глоток кофе, хотя это не так уж просто.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
— Потому что сейчас ты думаешь только о том, что твоя карьера загублена. Когда ты свыкнешься с этим, ты будешь жить в страхе перед своим будущим. — Кон отнимает у него тамблер и ставит на стол, берёт Тима за дрожащие руки и подаётся вперёд. — И тебе нужен будет кто-то, кто поймёт тебя и поддержит.  
— Я тебя вообще не знаю. — Тим тянет руки на себя, но Кон не отпускает. — Знаю только, что ты здесь работаешь и готовишь вкусный кофе.  
— Тогда сходи со мной на свидание. — Кон ухмыляется. — Ты мне нравишься. И я знаю, чего ждать от твоей болезни.

Тим молчит, но и больше не пытается вырвать руки. Потом его губы снова искривляет ухмылка.

— Ладно. Почему нет.  
— Вот и ладушки. — Кон поглаживает его дрожащие руки и улыбается.  
— Одно но, — вдруг говорит Тим. — Пообещай мне, что ты делаешь это не из жалости.  
— Ни в коем случае. — Кон мотает головой. — Я делаю это из любви к прекрасному.

Тим приходит в кофейню по средам. И по четвергам. И по пятницам. Каждый день. У него дрожат руки, но поцелуи сладкие и пряные, как имбирное печенье. У Тима прогрессирующая болезнь Паркинсона, а у Кона излеченная остеогенная саркома. Будущее одного предопределено, а будущее другого может измениться в любую секунду.

И это не важно. Ни капельки.


End file.
